You're more than a friend to me
by LoveItsOnItsWay
Summary: She felt her heart break a little. No, Troy wouldn’t use her! Or would he...? It kind of made sense, she had always wondered why he still hang out with her. He was East High’s golden boy and she was East High’s loser. Troypay oneshot.


**Okay, this is not so good. I just kind of wrote it, I didn't think so much. :P But umm, yeah. My spelling if not so good, I'm from Sweden remember :) But I hope you guys like it anyway. And I wrote the end like really fast because I need to go to sleep. It's past midnight here in Sweden right now and I have school tomorrow and I wanted to get this done now and... yeah you probably don't care :P so I'll just stop talking now. **

**I own nothing :( **

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

You could hear the loud music all the way out. Every one was dancing, singing and just having the time of their life. And people were already getting drunk. But on the street, outside this party, were two girls standing. One of them was exited and the other one was terrified and nervous.

"This is so cool! Come on Shar, let's go in!" Sharpay swallowed hard and looked at her over exited friend.

"I don't think I can do this, Gabby."

"Of course you can! Come on!" Gabriella said and took her hand and started dragging her towards the house. Sharpay pulled her hand away and stopped. "Sharpay" Gabriella said sighing. "He invited you, why are you so scared?"

"Because this is the party of the year! Every one who is somebody at our school is here! And last time I checked, we're nobody's! "

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shook her shoulders lightly. "You are Troy Bolton's best friend!"

"Yeah, his super dorky friend..." She muttered.

"So what?! Yeah, you might be the dorkiest person a live!" Sharpay sent her a glare. "But he invited you to this party. He obviously wants you here!"

"What about Tiara? She hates me, Gabby!"

"Yeah, but imagine her face when she sees you here!" Gabriella said with a smirk. "Don't you wanna see it?!" Sharpay looked at her a while before smiling.

"I do."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Gabriella said happily and started dragging Sharpay towards the house again. "And Troy is not going to be able to take his eyes of you, because you look fabulous!" Sharpay smiled and look down blushing.

Gabriella noticed her blushing and shook her head. She knew Sharpay had a crush on Troy. She had told her when they were 15. They were now 17 and Sharpay still hadn't told Troy about her feelings.

Gabriella had tried to get her to tell him, but she just said that she was over him. But everyone could see that she was in love. Everyone except for Troy.

* * *

Inside the house people were dancing on the tables, laughing, playing ball with expensive vases, drinking and some were making their way up the stairs with some one completely unknown. _They are so going to regret that tomorrow..._

"Isn't this awesome!" Gabriella said with a big smile and turned to Sharpay.

"This is so not me..."

"Sharpay live a little! If we had stayed home you would have been complaining about not going!"

"No, I would have been happy that I stayed home!" Before Gabriella could answer a guy came and threw his arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"Hey Hottie!" He said. Sharpay wrinkled her nose in disgust. He smelled alcohol, a lot! "Wanna take a ride on the Jason train?" Sharpay looked at him chocked.

"NO!" She pushed him away and pulled Gabriella in front of her. "Do something!" She whispered.

"Umm Jason... I'm guessing that's your name." She started not really knowing what to say. "My friend here..."

"Leave the geeks alone, Jason!" A voice interrupted. Both Sharpay and Gabriella recognized the voice. Tiara. Jason muttered something and walked away. Tiara followed him with her gaze before turning to Sharpay and Gabriella. "What are you two doing here?!" She put one of her hands on her hips and glared angrily at them.

"Troy invited us" Gabriella said with satisfied smile. Tiara looked at them chocked before she started laughing.

"Troy invited you?" She asked still laughing. "Why would _he_ invite _you_ to this party?"

"Well if you didn't know it already, Troy and Sharpay is best friends!"

"Ohh, I know. I just can't believe he would be friends with some one as nerdy as her." Tiara looked at Sharpay up and down with a grin. "He's probably just using you, you know."

"What?" Sharpay asked confused. "Troy would never use me!"

"Oh really? I just think it's funny that East High's hottest guy would be friends with East High's biggest loser." She smiled. "I mean it's good for him to hang with you, he makes everyone think that he is the sweetest guy around and that makes him popular. It's good for him."

"Troy would never do that to Sharpay!" Gabriella said stepping in for her friend. "They have been friends to long!"

"Whatever you say, Montez. But think about it, it makes sense!" Then she walked away with satisfied grin. Sharpay looked down at the floor. Maybe Tiara was right? Maybe he was just using her to look good? Tiara could be saying the truth. Troy and she was boyfriend girlfriend, he could have told her that.

She felt her heart break a little. No, Troy wouldn't use her! Or would he...? It kind of made sense, she had always wondered why he still hang out with her. He was East High's golden boy and she was East High's loser.

"Don't listen to her, Shar." Gabriella said and looked after Tiara with angry eyes. "She is just jealous that Troy likes you better." She laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sharpay looked up and smiled a little.

"I don't know, Gabs. She kind of made sense. Why would he want to be friends with me?"

"Because you are the most wonderful person alive!" Gabriella smiled at her. "And don't forget, you're extremely gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Gabs. Can we leave now? Please? I really don't wanna be here!"

"Shouldn't you at least see Troy before we go?"

"I should but… I don't feel like it right now."

"Shar, do you seriously believe Tiara?! Since when did she ever tell you the truth?" Gabriella said frustrated.

"Since never... but it could be true this time!"

"No it can't, Shar! Troy would never do that to you! So just stop it!" Sharpay started twirl a stand of her hair. Something she always did when she was nervous, frustrated or confused. And right now, she was all three of them.

"Okay, you're right I guess... he wouldn't do that, right?"

"No, he wouldn't!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't we have been friends way to long!" Sharpay said, most trying to convince herself. "But I really want to go home now, so please can we go?"

"What about Troy then?"

"I'll call him or something when I get home." She answered. "If he didn't know I was here it won't hurt him if I leave now."

"Fine, let's go." Gabriella said sighing.

* * *

Troy looked around the room. She wasn't here yet. Was she even going to come? He really hoped so!

"Hey, Troy!" Tiara said with a giggly voice and sat down on his lap with her arms around his neck. He groaned.

"Tiara, what are you doing here?"

"This is the party of the year Silly! Of course I'm here!"

"No, I mean here. What are you doing here, on my lap?" He asked and took away her hand from his neck. Tiara looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Baby?"

"Baby?" He asked. "We broke up last night, Tiara!" She sighed and smiled.

"Troy, Troy, Troy..." She shook her head. "We didn't break up."

"We didn't?" Now he was confused. He was pretty sure they had broken up. "I'm sure you yelled something like: We are so freaking over Troy Bolton!"

"Oh Troy, you stupid little basketball player of course we didn't break up! We were just on a small break and now that break is over." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. But instead of leaning forward he carefully pushed her of him. "Troy what the hell?"

"Tiara, you know what?" He started. "I'm sick of you. I'm tired of being treaded like shit. Do you even care about my feelings?" She looked at him chocked.

"Of course I do!" she said.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it. You dump me for small things and then you expect me to come back, every time?"

"But, we are meant to be together! You are popular, I'm popular. We belong together, Troy!"

"In your world maybe but..." Then he saw her and smiled. "In my world I belong with someone else." Then he walked away, but he stopped and looked at Tiara. "In case you didn't get it. We're not on a break, we're over!" Then he walked away again. He could hear Tiara's angry scream behind him. But he didn't care; she was no longer his problem. He just wanted to get to _her_. Wait a minute, was she leaving? Why was she leaving?! He hadn't even talked to her yet. He quickly made his way through all the people. "Hey, Sharpay wait up!" He yelled. Kind of point less because of the music but hey, it was worth a try.

He made his way out the door and saw her getting in the car. "Sharpay!" Ha called her name again and this time she heard him. She looked up and saw him running toward her.

"Lover boy is on his way." Gabriella teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Sharpay said while she blushed and smiled to herself.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked when he finally reached her. "I haven't even seen you all night and now you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I...umm I was going to call you when I got home."

"Oh. Well I could take you home. If you want?" He asked nervously and rubbed his neck. Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella.

"Yeah, go with him. It will save me some gas and money."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." Gabriella answered smiling and got into her car. Troy took Sharpay's hand and they started walking to his car. "And don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow!" Gabriella called through the car window. Sharpay turned around and stuck out her tongue. Gabriella laughed and drove away.

"Are you sure you wanna take me home?" Sharpay asked as Troy opened the car door for her. "Don't you wanna stay here?"

"I'm sure, Pay." He closed her door and hurried over to his side and got in. "Besides I was getting bored anyway."

"Isn't Tiara going to be really mad now?" And once again her brain was filled with the words Tiara had said.

"Probably" He said and started the car. "But I don't care."

"You should care Troy. She's you're girlfriend."

"Says who?"

"Umm... let me see?" She said and pretended to think. "The whole school maybe?!"

"Well, then the whole school is wrong..." Sharpay quickly turned to look at him.

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

"But... but... what?"

"Don't over work your little brain, Pay." Troy laughed. "I broke up with her tonight or actually she broke up with me yesterday but apparently we were just on a break or something. I couldn't stand her anymore, so I just broke up with her."

"Wow...how are you?" She laid her hand on his knee carefully. He looked at her and smiled quickly before looking at the road again.

"I'm good; I wasn't that in love with her. The question is how Tiara is." He laughed when he pictured her in his head.

"I actually feel sorry for her." Sharpay said and tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah Pay, I think you should practise more on lying." He said and laughed. "And she was probably just using me to get popular anyway." Sharpay looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip slightly. Troy threw a quick glance at her. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" The only thing going through her brain right now was: _He's probably just using you, you know. _She knew it was stupid to think Troy would do that to her but she just couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "You look a little down."

"Ohh... yeah I'm okay." She lied and fake smiled. Troy on the other hand didn't believe her. He knew when she lied. He had known her so long he could hear it on her voice. It just got different in some way. But he decided to let it go, for now.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and when Troy stopped the car outside Sharpay's house she just kissed his cheek fast and mumbled a "Thank you" and got out. She could hear Troy getting out of the car too. And before she could think more he was walking next to her.

When Sharpay was about to open the door Troy crabbed her arm carefully and turned her so face him. "I can't take it anymore." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Troy. I already told you that."

"Just stop it, Sharpay! I know you're lying. Just tell me what it is?" He looked into her eyes. "Please? I don't want you to be sad."

"No, you'll just think its stupid and get angry at me!" She said and looked away from his blue eyes.

"I'm not going to get angry at you, Pay."

"Yes you are. Just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened." She tried to pull her arm away from him but he just tightened his grip.

"No!" He was starting to get frustrated now. Why couldn't she just tell him? "Have I done something? Just tell me! I won't get angry. I promise, whatever it is I promise I won't be angry."

"Fine..." Sharpay said finally giving in. She took a deep breath. "Tiara kind of said something." Troy looked at her curiously.

"Keep going."

"And well it was about you... and me or… us. I don't really know. She umm... told me you were just like using me..." She whispered the last part. She was afraid to look him in the eyes so she kept her gaze on her shoes. She didn't want to know if he was angry or sad or something.

"She said what?" He let go of her arm in chock. Then he felt both angry and sad. "And you believed her?!"

"No! Or... I don't know! I'm sorry!!" Troy just shook his head.

"You have been my best friend since kindergarten! I would never use you Sharpay! And I can't believe you believed her..."

"I'm so sorry Troy!" She put her hands over her face. "It just kind of made sense! Why would someone as popular hang out with someone as..." She trailed off knowing he would be angrier if she called herself a geek, nerd, loser or something in that category. He always got mad when she said something like that about herself.

"Someone as...?"

"Someone as... nerdy as me..." she sighed.

"You didn't think that I might want to hang out with you because I love to? That you're the one I know I can tell everything without being afraid that it is going to be all over East High the next day? That I love the way you laugh? That I love the way you twirl your hair when you nervous, frustrated or confused? Or that I love your eyes, your smile, the way you smell, your personality? He breathed out and ran a hand through his hair. "Seriously Pay, how could you believe her?" He was looking her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know..." She whispered. She didn't know he loved her eyes or her smile or anything he just said.

"And you know what? I actually love everything about you and when I'm not with you I miss you. I think about you all day and dream about you at night. Pay, you're more than a friend to me and I just can't believe you thought I was using you."

"W-w-what?" Sharpay stuttered. "You... I'm... huh?"

"I'm in love with you Sharpay. And I have been for god knows how long. But right now I just feel so-"Before he could end his sentence he felt Sharpay's soft lips on his. He was angry at her, but he had waited so long to feel her lips against his so he just couldn't push her away. But before he could respond she pulled away.

"Oh my god!" She put her hand over her mouth. She could feel herself blushing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I'm sorry!" He could still feel her lip gloss on his lips. He smiled a little.

"No it's okay..." he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Troy. For everything! I shouldn't have believed Tiara. I know you would never do that to me. And I guess I just got... scared. You've been my best friend for so long I just felt so confused when she told me. I'm so scared of losing you Troy. You're like... my everything. Without you I'm just not complete." She held back some tears. "I understand if you won't forgive me..."

"Pay..."

"No seriously Troy, I understand." She interrupted.

"Sharpay I..."

"You know what? Don't say anything! I'll just leave." She turned around to go in when she felt Troy grab her arm, just like earlier.

"Could you let me finish maybe?" She nodded. "Thank you. I understand you; at least I guess I do. And if someone was telling me you were just using me I'm not sure how I would react. You're my best friend and I'm not going to let you go. And even if I want to be mad at you I can't. Because then you look at me with those eyes and I just forget everything else."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" She asked carefully after a while of silence. He just smiled and leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. She was a little surprised at first but kissed him back. He pulled her body close to his own and depended the kiss. She smiled into the kiss as she put her hand in his hair, playing with it. No one of them wanted to pull away, they both had been waiting for this moment way to long but when oxygen began necessary they both pulled away.

"I love you Troy." She whispered.

"I love you to, Pay." He whispered back. She smiled and kissed him again. Now she didn't just belong to him in his world but in the real world to.

* * *

**Review :D **

**Please? :D **


End file.
